Animal I Have Become
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Naruto is abused by the only one he's loved. Sasuke finally says those magical words, but Naruto refuses to believe them, so he takes the deepest plunge. Violence, character death, and yaoi. One shot!


**Authoress' Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I really am sorry! But that story I was writing just isn't what I wanted it to be, so I'm done with it. Sorry to disappoint y'all, but I don't want it to turn out like total crap. SO! Here's a quicky one shot for ya. **

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy love (kind of)! Don't like, don't read. There's also some violence AND character death. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I used to own Naruto, but he ran away.**

Red. Bright red is all I see flashing before my eyes. Stinging in my cheek brings me out of the world I dreamt of and throws me into the depths of reality. I wasn't loved, nor would I ever be loved. It was the same day after day. I'd say "I love you, won't you love me back?" and I'd get that same pain all over again. When he finally lays his pale flesh against my tan cheek, it's not a playful slap. In that moment of severe pain, all I can think is "_what did I do wrong?" _

Another punch to the stomach, another yellowing bruise appears. Numbing pain shoots from the pit of my stomach to the tips of my fingers, a tingling sensation almost makes me laugh. That smirk I used to love to see isn't on his face, not anymore. I never see that smile he used to flash me, either. It's always that disgusted sneer, always the same. No emotion is visible in his pitch black eyes, only the blank stare I wish I'd never see again.

Warm trails are cascading down my scarred cheeks at an uncontrollable pace. _I hate breaking down like this in front of him. He doesn't deserve the burden that I am on his life. _Hot streams of crimson join the silvery tears as they drip off of my chin and onto my black t-shirt, adding to the already-there stains.

Somehow, in the middle of all the searing pain of abuse, both emotional and physical, I find my voice. "Why, Sasuke?" It's hardly a whisper and it's too hoarse for even me to understand, but I know he heard it loud and clear.

As if he were knocked out of a trance, his glazed over eyes become less hazy. Those cold as ice black eyes rest their intense stare on my face, on all the scratches and bruises, on the many droplets of blood and the remainders of my pointless tears. They're there, forming in the corners of his eyes. The tears must be burning those onyx orbs just as they burn my own pools of blue, yet he ignores them. Nothing falls down his cheeks. His grimace is gone now. No traces of any emotion, positive or negative, remain on that too-pale face.

He turns away from me so that the back of his dark blue shirt is exposed to my sensitive eyes. Silky black locks stick up in the weirdest ways, I can see. White fingers are clenched in tight fists as he, no doubt, realizes what he just did to me. I know he wishes he could stop, and I understand that he can't. But after so many long years of this kind of torture, I can't help but be at least a little hurt.

"I did it again," he starts through clenched teeth. "didn't I?" The love of my life turns around and gazes into my eyes. He's searching for something, anything, that shows my forgiveness. Through the years, though, I've learned how to block any emotion from seeping into my facial expressions, just as I'm doing now. "Naruto, please… Tell me I didn't…" More tears push their way past my eyes lids. I screw my eyes shut tight, hoping they'll just disappear. "I love you, Naruto, I really do. Please, just tell me I didn't, this one time!" Still, I don't respond. "Naruto! Answer me!" Just as I open my eyes, I see him raise his hand is if he's about to slap me. I'm anticipating the hit. I know just how hard it'll be, how much ice I'll need to use in the morning, how much it'll hurt him. He's hurting more than I am, I'm sure. "Please…" he falls to his knees as he begs me on last time. Head in his hands, small sobs find their way to my ears.

_He's crying? This is… It's a first. _

He continues to cry at my feet, mumbling incoherent things I wish I could hear. Not being able to take it any longer, I kneel next to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull him close to my chest. "Shh… It's okay, you didn't do it, not this time."

Bottomless black look expectantly into my eyes, and I have to look away for fear of breaking down in front of him yet again. "You really mean it? I… Didn't do it?" He hiccups and gasps for breath through his thick tears. "Do you really love me, Naruto, even after everything I've done?"

A choked laugh passed through my lips unintentionally. "Of course I love you, Sasuke. I spent years looking for you, nearly killing myself. How could I not love you after all that?" Because of the skeptical look written clearly across his face, I continue, "You made me a stronger person. You made me love, finally." I place a soft kiss on his lips, taking in the taste that is solely Sasuke. "I love you, even though you are a teme."

Then he does something that shocks me beyond belief. It's something he's never done. He pulls me into a tight embrace and leans close to my ear. He whispers in the sweetest voice I've ever heard, "I love you, too, Naruto."

He finally said he loves me, yet I can't bring myself to believe his words. Past the words and small gestures of affection, I know he'll just get angry with me, as usual, and hit me again. With a small kiss on the lips, I pull myself from Sasuke's incredibly strong grasp. My footsteps can probably be heard from a mile away with the silence encasing Sasuke and I, but I don't care. I need to get away from him, now, while he's not angry.

Worry is swimming in his eyes, desperately asking me to stay with him. But I hold back the urge. Deep in my gut, something is telling me that I have to run, and fast. There's nothing that can change the facts: Sasuke doesn't love me, at least not enough to stop hitting me.

As I run from the room Sasuke's in, the stinging in my stomach returns with a force that even I can't ignore. Falling to the floor, I slap a hand against the light blue walls and push myself away from the cement, only to plummet to the carpeted floor. Rug burn hurts, but not more than being abused by the only one I love, so I continue my escape.

Running, one foot in front of the other at an unimaginable pace, through the cool midnight air is something I hadn't experienced before then. I kissed my life's love under the moonlight on our second date, I made love to the very same man under the stars on the sandy shores during the summer three years previous, but never have I just felt the crisp air on my heated skin with no distractions.

It feels damn good, really damn good, to feel that one moment of freedom with a soft glow shining across the open waters as I finally take that last leap into the fate I knew I'd have to face one day or another. Sharp stinging blankets over my tan skin as that harshly cold water grabs me and pulls me into its dark depths, never to return.

_Goodbye, Sasuke. I'll always love you. No matter what. _

**Authoress' Note: I know it's pretty short and there's not any lemon, but it's really sad and I'm crying right now :'( ! I'm not sure why, but most of my more recent things have ended pretty sadly :/ maybe I need some anti-depressants :3 hoorah for druuuuugs! No, but really, I don't like sappy happy endings. **

**So there you have it! Reviews greatly appreciated! Flames, not so much. **

**Thankies for reading! Oh, and do you see that little box thingy that you can click on? It's right there, down a little and to the left. Yeah, there. Why don't you click it open and add me as a favorite author or something equally awesome? I'd really love it if you did :3 **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
